Stark Raving Mad My Version Edited
by Parent12D
Summary: 'Hyper Rave is the Wave of the Future' That's how it goes! This is my version of that episode Stark Raving Mad made up of short clips and scenes that are important. From Andrew's Conspiracy knowledge to Alex's fear of the bad luck, a lot of chaos is in this story! Read and find out now! Rated T for safety. Slight AndrewxAlex shown in the story.
1. part 1

**Hello readers! I have here another new fanfiction that I decided to do for this category that's been developed.**

 **I don't have much to say here other than the fact that this is based on the episode Stark Raving Mad, with Andrew and Chaosky included in the mix, and it will be consisting of certain scenes in the episode that I felt would be best suited for this story. One other thing, Andrew's explanation about Conspiracy (read to find out who that is), will serve as a running gag through this entire story, and depending on how long this chapter is, this could be two chapters long, or not.**

 **With that being said, I do hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **SANTA MONICA BEACH- BEVERLY HILLS- 9:17 AM:**

It was a beautiful and mild day near the Santa Monica Beach in Beverly Hills, and it was a peaceful morning too. But we aren't focusing on that. No, we are focusing on the five spies that are agents of WOOHP, consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, as they were wearing roller skates, with the helmets, knee caps and shoulder caps with it as well. Alex had wanted her friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, and her boyfriend Andrew, to go roller skating with her somewhere. Sam and Clover thought it would be somewhere cool, only to find out it was at a Roller Disco rink. Andrew however, wasn't bothered by it for two reasons, 1.) He enjoys doing what his girlfriend loves doing, and 2.) He always wanted to go to a Disco Rink, as they always seemed to have peaked his interest. Chaosky, having respect for Alex's choice of location, decided to go with it. Needless to say, Sam and Clover weren't thrilled for her choice of location.

"You know Alex," Sam started. "When you invited us to go roller skating, I thought you meant somewhere..."

"Cool," Clover finished for her. "Like the Vanice Board Walk."

"Well what could be cooler than a 70's disco roller rink?" Alex asked them.

"Uh sorry Alex, time doesn't permit me to answer that," Sam deadpanned. "I knew I should have gone to the Pablo Pacardo exhibit at the museum."

It was now Andrew's turn to speak as he saw the frowns Sam and Clover had.

"Oh come on you two," Andrew said. "We are gonna go to your place of interests eventually too. But you also have to give some respect for Alex's place of location. We have to give the equal amount of respect for all five of us, let's do Alex's place first."

"He's got a huge point you know," Chaosky agreed.

"And besides," Andrew admitted. "I never been to a Roller Disco rink before, and I haven't gotten the chance to either."

"Because they have been closed down due to the decline of popularity disco had, and recently they reopened in late night hours to keep it secret?" Chaosky wondered.

"Exactly." Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew's right," Alex said. "I've been wanting to go retro skating since like forever."

"More like lame-o skating," Clover retorted. "And what's with those skates?"

"I believe those are what they call 'Disco Roller Skates'." Andrew confirmed after a moment of examining them.

"That's exactly what they are Andrew," Chaosky pointed out. "They were made for this type of purpose."

"Anyway," Alex wanted to continue the conversation. "Do you think they put the wheels in the corners by mistake?"

"I don't think so. I'm guessing that's how they were designed," Andrew stated. "Why do you ask?"

Alex then mentioned something about this cute guy (whom she stated wasn't as cute as Andrew), and this immediately got Sam and Clover's interested. They tried looking there best as Alex could only smirk and Andrew and Chaosky shook their heads.

"Well he isn't as cute as Andrew is," Alex pointed out as Andrew started blushing. She then went through her backpack to take out something important. "Whoops, wrong com thingy."

Alex then got out a mirror from her bag and skated over to the other four while looking into in when suddenly, she slipped on a banana peel, and then fell over, dropping her bag along with her compowder and her mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex screamed as she fell, and her stuff dropped too. Sam and Clover were laughing at her act, Chaosky had a blank look on his face as he was shaking his head, and Andrew, being the man he is, looked concerned.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Andrew asked as he skated over to her.

"I'm okay," Alex stated as Andrew helped her up. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew winked at her causing her to wink back.

It was then she noticed something horrible that she had just done.

"Oh no," Alex gasped. "What have I done?!"

It was shown that her compowder was now broken.

"Forget about it Alex," Sam stated. "WOOHP's got dozens more compowders where that came from."

"Despite the fact that they're probably really expensive and cost a lot of money to make them." Chaosky stated.

"It's not the compowder that I'm upset about." Alex stated as she then pointed to the mirror that she was using and now was broken. Alex then felt the need to speak in the most dramatic way possible.

"It's the mirror," Alex said dramatically. "I broke it and now I'm doomed to 7 years of bad luck!"

It was then Sam and Clover looked annoyed by this, Chaosky had a blanked look on his face, and Andrew was looking shocked, staring at Alex's broken mirror for a second or so.

"Whatever Alex," Clover stated. "That's just a superstition."

"Yeah, Clover is right." Sam agreed.

"No it isn't," Alex turned to face them. "It's a jinx!"

"Yeah sure it is," Chaosky said, not sure what to think of this.

"Andrew, do you have anything to say about this?" Sam asked.

Andrew however, had something on his mind. He then finally said.

"No way," Andrew said out loud. "She broke a mirror. That can only mean _one_ thing."

"Oh no," Chaosky shook his head, knowing _exactly_ what Andrew's was referring to, having been put in this situation with Andrew before.

"What are you talking about?" Clover questioned.

"What I'm talking about Clover," Andrew turned to face them as he approached them. "Is that now since Alex broke her mirror, she now summoned forth Conspiracy!"

"Who the hell is Conspiracy?" Clover asked.

"Conspiracy, is known as the god of bad luck, and he is the one who'll make sure bad things happen to those that don't believe in bad luck!" Andrew explained in a dramatic voice.

"My god," Chaosky grumbled out loud. "Here we go again with the whole Conspiracy thing!"

"He's been like this before?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he has a book called 'Conspiracy: The God of Bad Luck and How to Cope with Him', and he refers to it every time something like this happens," Chaosky explained. "I've put up with it before."

"He's right," Andrew got out the book from his bag that Chaosky just talked about. "And according to the book, Conspiracy will end up jinxing those who thinks his powers are a lie."

Alex was now standing beside Andrew, looking over his shoulder seeing that Andrew was skimming through the book.

"Now don't worry babe," Andrew said to Alex. "As long as you believe in Conspiracy and stick with me on this, you'll be okay."

"I do believe you Andrew," Alex said. "But Sam and Clover don't."

"I know," Andrew agreed.

"And that's why we have to get to the Roller Rink fast, before something bad happens to us." Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, before Conspiracy decides on making his move there!" Andrew agreed.

"Oh, I thought going to the Roller Rink was the bad thing." Sam retorted, as Andrew heard that.

"Hey! Conspiracy knows what all are saying, and will make his move when someone says something that involves not believing in him," Andrew stated. "So I wouldn't make a comment like that again unless you _really_ want something bad to happen to you."

Sam wanted to say something, but Chaosky stopped her.

"Don't even bother trying to stop him," Chaosky said. "Now that this happened, he'll be focused on this whole Conspiracy thing for a while."

"You serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now because Alex broke her mirror, Andrew's gonna yap about Conspiracy for the remainder of this story!" Chaosky shouted.

"Hey you guys," Andrew shouted. "Quit breaking the fourth wall and let's get a move on!"

The others complied as they then headed for the Roller Rink.

* * *

When they made it to their location, they saw that the rink was completely trashed. Alex looked devastated.

"My roller rink!" Alex cried. "It's been totally trashed, and it's all my fault."

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Hello, I broke a mirror," Alex reminded. "I told you it would bring me bad luck."

Andrew then felt the need to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Alex," Andrew reassured. "T'was Conspiracy's action that led to this destruction, and he knew that since you broke a mirror, and Sam and Clover thought he was a load of bologna, he decided to strike at this place. It'll be okay babe."

"I know Andrew," Alex hugged him. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

They kissed for a moment when Sam felt the need to say something in particular.

"Okay you two, I seriously doubt that a ruined Roller Rink has anything to do with bad luck or this so-called Conspiracy." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I mean, when you think about it, it's actually kinda good luck." Clover agreed, saying that now they can go blading on the boardwalk or go to the mall.

"You know Sam and Clover, I'm warning you, Conspiracy will end up striking both of your favorite places if you keep doubting his powers," Andrew warned them both.

"Chaosky, you have anything to add to this?" Sam asked.

"Nah ah, I'm not getting wrapped up into this and start doubting his powers," Chaosky said. "It's happened to me several times in the past, so now I just believe that he really does exist, despite the fact that I get annoyed by Andrew's constant rambling of him."

"Oh." Sam simply said.

"Anyway, they'll let us go blading at the mall?" Alex asked.

"Doubt it," Andrew said. "Clover's referring to shopping there."

"Just have to catch a taxi first." Sam called out a taxi that approached them, only to be revealed to be a one way ticket to WOOHP's HQ for another new mission.

* * *

As on cue, the five of them then dropped right into WOOHP, as Jerry was there to greet them.

"Well hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "So glad you could _drop_ by."

Chaosky started chuckling at how he just said it.

"I see what you did there," Chaosky commented as he then slowly stopped laughing.

"Anyway Jerry," Andrew said. "We have another crisis on our hands don't we?"

"Why yes we do," Jerry then started to explained said crisis to the five of them, explaining that several places within the past few nights have been destroyed, such as the roller rink and some other. Clover was shocked when Jerry mentioned Scrunchy City.

"Not Scrunchy City!" Clover cried.

"I'm afraid so Clover," Jerry admitted. "I'm truly sorry."

"Oh no," Alex panicked. "Bad luck strikes again!"

"A.K.A; Conspiracy," Andrew pointed out. "Conspiracy strikes again!"

Jerry then explained that these rampages happened before she broke her mirror and her compowder, the latter of which he put emphasis in saying to get his point across. Alex looked slightly guilty at breaking her compowder.

"Told you they are expensive," Chaosky said as Alex laughed nervously.

"Sorry Jerry," Alex said.

After explaining some not important stuff, such as there being raves and striking at random locations, along with the fact that another will strike again tonight, Jerry then gave the five of them their gadgets for the mission (what they are is not important for this story), as Jerry then ejected the five of them out of WOOHP afterwards.

* * *

 **MODERN ART MUSEUM- L.A.- 10:16PM:**

After reaching the art museum that Sam had wanted to go to, they found out that it's locked, and somebody got in there somehow, being a whole bunch of somebodys, the five of them saw two more guests coming.

"Here come more guests guys," Clover warned them. "Hide!"

All five of them hid behind a stand and looked in the distance as to who the two guests are. They found out that one of the guests happens to be David.

"It's David," Sam said. "What's he doing here?"

The other guest was revealed to be Mandy which got Clover set off.

"The question is what's he doing with her?" Clover asked.

"Why the hell would David be hanging with Mandy?" Andrew asked.

"Hmmm..." Chaosky thought before shouting out loud.

 **"HEY DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WITH MAN-"**

Before he could finish, Andrew immediately covered his mouth as Chaosky was struggling and the five of them were out of sight. David could have sworn that he heard something just now, but then shrugged it off.

"They're going to the museum." Alex commented.

"Actually it's a rave," Sam corrected, as David and Mandy then went inside. "Now's our chance!"

The next scene consisted of the five of them being denied any entrance into the rave, because they didn't have their invitations.

"I can't believe our bad luck," Alex said.

"Yeah that's Conspiracy." Andrew added.

"I can't believe David is with Mandy." Clover stated.

"I know right," Andrew agreed. "Probably the work of Conspiracy too."

The next scene consists of the museum being trashed by the rave and the museum being trashed, which Sam was upset about.

"I told you not to question Conspiracy's powers did I?" Andrew asked.

She was too upset to even respond.

* * *

 **ONE CHASING SCENE INVOLVING THE SPIES GETTING A GLOWING GREEN COMPACT DISK AS EVIDENCE TO THE RAVES LATER...**

* * *

It was the following day in Beverly Hills and the spies were making their way into the high school. The five of them noticed how everyone was dressed up in a certain fashion. After finding out that people have been acting strange and saying 'Hyper Rave is the Wave of the Future', and that another rave is taking place tonight, the five of them decided to think of a way to get invited. They found out that according to an invitation they got, it's gonna be located at the mall, which is Clover's favorite place. The five of them decided to go.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

At the Beverly Hills Mall, the five spies were now dressed up like they were going to a rave. They showed the bouncer their invitation as they were then allowed in. Clover was fascinated by the rings that were shown. They then got a call from Jerry, whom they sent that glowing compact disc the night before to. Jerry tried telling them what he found out, but it was so loud, that the third time he had to speak through a microphone and a speaker as the call got disconnected due to the bad reception.

As Sam and Clover were wondering why the rave was so tamed and where are all the interesting guys, Alex had yawned and Andrew was right beside her. Chaosky was wondering why the rave was tamed as well.

The five of them were just hanging out when three tough associates went to go capture the five spies hostage. They tried to run for it but they were then caught.

"Talk about a wedgie," Alex commented as she was being given one to keep from fleeing.

"Yeah, and you know what else sucks," Andrew started. "The fact that I just got trapped with one of my own accessories!"

"Think that's bad," Chaosky said. "I just had my own bell used against me!"

All five of them were set into a carriage as they were then sent upstairs by an escalator.

"What's going on," Alex wondered. "Who's doing this to us?"

"I have no idea babe," Andrew said, placed next to her. "But we should be safe if we stick close to one another."

"I know Andrew," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

"Uh guys don't look now," Sam said. "But we're about to find out who's behind all this."

* * *

They then made it to their destination, being the top floor. They saw what appeared to be a man wearing a lime green jacket.

"Well, well, well," The figure started speaking. "If it isn't the little spy girls, and their newest teammates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew demanded.

"Yeah, and how do you know who we are?" Chaosky followed afterwards.

It was then the figure revealed himself and the girls instantly recognized him.

"Sebastian!" The girls shouted.

"Who's Sebastian?" Andrew and Chaosky asked in confusion.

"Sebastian is one of our bad guys we faced way back," Sam explained. "He was the bad guy from the episode 'A Thing for Musicians', the first episode, and he was arrested."

"Apparently Sebastian is also the DJ behind these raves too," Alex commented.

Sebastian then started revealing to the spies that he is interested in revenge, while Alex was still stuck on the fact that Sebastian was the DJ. Sebastian explained that part of this revenge was throwing violent rave in the places that the five spies love the most, making sure that the places they strongly associate with get destroyed in the process (despite the fact that this is the first of meeting Andrew and Chaosky). As Andrew started concluding that Conspiracy is actually giving Sebastian the upper hand, Sebastian revealed that all of the party-goers will be brainwashed into destroying the location just by putting in that glowing green compact disk to get the job done. After showing them a demonstration on how it works, and mentioning what he has planned for his finale, right after going for Andrew and Chaosky's favorite places, saying it'll be a real _learning_ experience, he then hit the eject button and sent the five spies out of the inside tower.

"Hyper Rave is the Wave of the Future!" Sebastian shouted.

* * *

The five of them then landed on the ground again.

"That was so uncalled for," Alex commented.

"Tell me about it," Andrew agreed. "I have no idea what he meant by real learning experience."

"And the finale being after going after Andrew's favorite location and my favorite location to top it off," Chaosky commented. "This is nuts."

"What a loser." Clover snorted.

"So what are we suppose to do to stop him?" Sam said.

"I know the best place not even this Sebastian character could possibly trash," Andrew offered.

"You do Andrew?" Alex wondered. "Where?"

"Follow me!" Andrew shouted as we move to another scene.

* * *

 **SPIES HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

"We're gonna be watching cartoons now?!" Clover asked in boredom as she and Sam had bored looks on their faces, Chaosky was wondering if Andrew knew what he was doing and Alex was, well by Andrew's side, going along with his plan.

"Duh," Andrew said. "Unlike Malls, Museums or Rinks, cartoons aren't taken out of the house. How can Sebastian have control over the cartoon world?"

"Aren't we already in a cartoon Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Don't break the fourth wall right now," Andrew said, turning on the TV. "We are about to see what cartoon is on."

To everyone's surprise, the cartoon that was on currently was none other, than CatDog.

"Oh goody," Andrew was thrilled. "We get to watch CatDog."

"I get a bad feeling Sebastian will control this cartoon," Sam said.

"So do I," Chaosky agreed. "Let's see what happens."

CatDog was then shown, but what was shown was the characters were at a rave, similar to the one the spies were just at.

"Oh look, they're at a rave," Chaosky said. "Just like we were just recently."

"So, it could be a brand new episode," Andrew said. "One I never seen before."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "Let's not jump to hasty conclusions."

It was then several nasty brawls were then shown on the cartoon with all the characters fighting and all.

"Well they're fighting," Chaosky commented. "Still think this isn't Sebastian's doing?"

"Come on Chaosky," Andrew said. "Just because it's set up like those raves doesn't mean he's controlling them."

"Then how do you explain that pig and that weasel fighting?" Chaosky pointed to Mervis (the weasel) and Dunglap (the pig) respectively.

"Oh please Chaosky," Andrew sounded confident. "Mervis and Dunglap are always fighting over the most stupidest and most ridiculous reasons you can think of."

"Uh huh," Chaosky then asked. "Well what about The Greasers?"

The Greaser Dogs were being shown on the show pounding the heck out of CatDog like they normally do.

"Really Chaosky," Andrew still sounded confident. "The Greasers love to chase and pound CatDog, they do that on a daily basis. There's nothing strange about that."

"Really?"

"Chaosky, face it, this is a very violent show for a very young age," Andrew exclaimed. "How can this episode be under Sebastian's control?"

It was then all the characters on CatDog then said at the same time.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!"

Andrew mouth hung open as his left eye was twitching while the fights on the cartoon got more aggressive. Chaosky had a look on his face saying 'I told you so'. It was the cartoon then went static-y and then went black as a message appeared on the TV.

"We're sorry," A voice was reading the message being shown. "This cartoon has been cancelled due to a technical problem that's present currently."

 **"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!"** A random voice shouted on the TV as the Television was now making that bleeping sound. Andrew was shaking in despair and fear. Andrew then screamed.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Andrew was now shaking in fear, his pupils the size of a peanut while Alex was now trying to calm Andrew down. Clover was shaking her head in aggravation while Sam and Chaosky had those looks on their faces, knowing that this would happen.

"Well Andrew, there's no doubt that this is the work of Sebastian," Chaosky said.

"Chaosky, do you know what this means?" Andrew asked, running to Chaosky.

"No,"

"This is a collaboration with Sebastian and Conspiracy. Conspiracy is actually giving this Sebastian character the upper hand, due to the fact that Alex broke her mirror. All this is happening coincidentally to mess with all of us. Alex's rink, Sam's museum, Clover's mall, and my cartoons, all trashed and destroyed. Now there's your location left Chaosky, then his finale!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Chaosky said. "But Andrew, I do believe your right. This is the work of Conspiracy."

"And Sebastian!" Andrew added.

"Yeah."

After a minute, Alex then said.

"Andrew, sorry about what happened just now."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew said. "It's not your fault."

"I know," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

As they then started French kissing, Clover then asked.

"So what should we do now?"

"I know one more place we should go to," Chaosky said. "We should go to my location before the rave takes over that location."

"Okay Chaosky," Sam said. "Lead us to your location."

After Andrew and Alex broke out of their kiss, Chaosky announced.

"FOLLOW ME GUYS!"

Chaosky ran out of the house with the other four following him...

* * *

 **END OF FIRST PART...**

 **YEAH THE SECOND PART WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES UP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHERE THE SPIES ARE BRAINWASHED, BUT IT'LL ALSO SHOW JUST HOW TRUE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ANDREW AND ALEX IS. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FOR THE TIME BEING!**

 **BUT FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL, SO GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. part 2

**Okay, here's part 2 to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"We're now going to a comic book store!?" Clover asked in disgust, at Chaosky's location. "That's so totally geeky!"

"Hey, I happen to like comics," Chaosky admitted. "It's a favorite past time. Now enough chitchat, we got to storm this place before a rave is taken!"

Before Chaosky could do anything else, he walked right into the door, surprised that it didn't open. He tried jolting the handle but it was locked.

"Damn it, it's locked!" Chaosky cursed angrily.

He then heard that rave music on the other side of the door.

"No," Chaosky sounded nervous as he looked through the window. He then saw that a rave was now taking place.

"No!" Chaosky started to panic. "No! NO! NO!"

Then in a matter of seconds, there was a brawl in the comic book store, all the merchandise being destroyed.

"No!" Chaosky shouted in fear as people started storming out.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" The people shouted.

The five spies went in and Chaosky saw the place was completely trashed, and he then gained a horrified look on his face.

"Here it comes." Andrew knew what was coming.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chaosky screamed, sounding exactly like Invader Zim at the moment.

"Well, Conspiracy strikes again." Andrew commented.

"On the contrary," Sam corrected. "Sebastian strikes again."

"CURSE YOU SEBASTIAN," Chaosky screamed. "CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Now what should we do?" Alex asked.

"Well now that all five of our places have been destroyed, I believe Sebastian is planning his finale." Andrew stated.

"The question is where is he planning to do it?" Clover asked.

"Well he did say something about a _learning_ experience." Sam stated.

"And it's probably where we all associate together." Chaosky stated.

It then hit all five of them.

"He's planning on destroying Beverly Hills High!" Sam concluded.

"We gotta get out of here and head to the school right away!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Let's go!"

All five of them left the ruined comic book store and headed for the high school.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

There was a rave going on at the high school already, and the spies were now wearing their catsuits as they were on the glass roof. They then decided on making their way into the school. Meanwhile, Sebastian activated that green compact disk to cause the people to go on a riot and destroy everything.

Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky were feeling weird.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good." Alex said.

"I don't either babe," Andrew agreed. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Same here." Sam added.

"I'm feeling off too." Chaosky stated.

"What are you talking about," Clover said. "I feel perfectly-"

She stopped short as all five of them fell victim to the music. They then felt the need to destroy stuff.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" All five of them shouted together. Sebastian saw the spies starting a riot.

"Enjoy the party spies," Sebastian said as he laughed to himself.

Sam, Clover and Alex left to another part of the school to destroy stuff while Andrew and Chaosky remained, looking at each other angrily.

"HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY RACECAR, YOU THIEF!" Chaosky snapped angrily at Andrew.

"YEAH, WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY SPACESHIP!" Andrew snapped back.

"YOU WANNA RUMBLE!" Chaosky sneered.

"YOU BET I DO YOU RUNT!" Andrew sneered, as they were about to rough house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry, having known what that music does to one who is expose to it, showed up to the entrance of the school.

"Good heavens, I hope I'm not too late." Jerry said to no one in particular, as he approached the front door.

"Will somebody please, unlock this door," Jerry demanded as the door then broke open due to the riot taking place. "Thank you."

Jerry got out some ear plug so he wouldn't be exposed to the music. The first thing Jerry saw when he came in was Andrew and Chaosky rough housing and fighting each other.

"YOU LIED!" Andrew shouted.

"YOU LIED FIRST!" Chaosky screamed as they were punching each other violently.

"Hello Andrew and Chaosky," Jerry said. "Good to see you again."

This got Andrew and Chaosky to stop fighting as they then looked at Jerry. Due to the influence of the music, like it was a drug, they immediately pictured Jerry as if he was a CatDog and then they went into Greaser mode.

"Huh," Chaosky sounded confused. "Catbutt?"

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's pound ourselves a CatDog!"

"YEAH! LET'S POUND CATDOG!" Chaosky screamed, referring to Jerry.

"Oh my," Jerry knew they were under the influence of the music.

"HYPER RAVE IS THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE!" Andrew and Chaosky screamed as they charged for Jerry.

Jerry was able to dodge both of their attacks, as he then got out two spare ear plugs to give to both Andrew and Chaosky respectively.

After a moment, Jerry placed both ear plugs on both Andrew and Chaosky respectively, causing them to snap out of it and they went back to normal.

"Huh what happened?" Andrew was confused as he noticed Jerry. "Jerry? How long have you been here?"

"I just recently showed up." Jerry stated.

"We were under the influence of the music weren't we?" Chaosky asked, referring to himself and Andrew.

Jerry nodded 'yes'.

"We're sorry for that," Chaosky apologized.

"No time for apologies," Jerry stated. "Have you seen the girls?"

"They were with us before," Andrew said. "They went to another part of the school."

"Andrew, we have to go find them before they do something drastic!" Chaosky exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one Chaosky!" Andrew agreed. "We should go find them Jerry."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jerry said as they started to look for the girls. Jerry rode on one of those scooters, while Andrew and Chaosky walked on foot.

* * *

Eventually, they saw the girls causing a riot in the cafeteria with pizza.

"There they are," Andrew shouted, not getting their attention. "We'll have to go after one separately."

"Good idea," Chaosky agreed. "I'll go for Sam!"

"Great idea Chaosky, and I'll go for Alex," Andrew stated. "I really don't want to hurt her, I want her to stop and listen to me. I hope the love between us works through."

"It will, but what about Clover?" Chaosky asked.

"We'll worry about her afterwards." Andrew said.

"Okay, Jerry do you have any of those extra ear plugs we could borrow?" Chaosky asked.

Jerry then took out two more earplugs and gave them to Andrew and Chaosky respectively.

"Thanks," Chaosky said. "Let's break!"

Chaosky ran off to Sam.

"You said it Chaosky!" Andrew as he headed for Alex.

* * *

While Chaosky dealt with Sam, we see Alex making a mess of everything, and she didn't seem hestitant to attack anyone who gets in her way.

"Excuse me Alex," Andrew asked from behind her.

Alex felt someone's presence and got ready to attack. Before she landed an attack, she saw that the person she was about to attack was Andrew. Once she saw him, it was then her heart immediately went to work. Before she aimed her fist into Andrew's face, she immediately stopped before making contact.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him, still under the influence. "That you babe."

"That I am honey." Andrew said.

Even though Alex was still under the influence, she didn't hurt Andrew. She would _never_ hurt Andrew, brainwashed or not. It was then Alex gave Andrew a kiss on the lips. Even though Andrew knew she was under the influence, she was still such a good kisser.

Because Alex was still under the influence, she then gave Andrew an offer.

"Join me babe," Alex said. "Let's beat the snot out of some of these poor suckers."

Andrew was shocked. This was a little out of character for Alex, but that's because she was under the influence of the music. Still, Andrew couldn't help but grin at this Alex, especially since she wasn't planning on hurting her man.

"Sounds fun babe," Andrew commented. "Let's beat them up together as a duo baby."

"Yeah, let's start a riot." Alex exclaimed.

"But first, there's something I have for you," Andrew got out the ear plugs. "These ear plugs will help you look like a tough Greaser girl."

"Awesome," Alex admired them.

"Here, I'll put them on for you." Andrew offered.

"Okay," Alex trusted him even though she was under the influence.

Andrew placed the ear plugs over her ears, which immediately went to work and caused Alex to snap out of it and go back to normal.

"What happened?" Alex wondered. "Andrew, is that you honey."

"Yes it is baby." Andrew nodded.

"Nice ear plugs." Alex said.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "By the way, we were under the influence of that music just now."

"Wow," Alex was shocked. "Did I hurt you?" She sounded concerned that she had hit Andrew under the influence.

"Actually no you didn't," Andrew admitted. "You gave me a kiss, and then you wanted me to join you and beat up some suckers with you as a team."

"Oh," Alex was surprised. She really did _love_ Andrew, even to the point where she wouldn't hurt him even when she was brainwashed.

"Well come on," Andrew offered. "I think Chaosky has Sam all set and we still need to go for Clover. Oh and Jerry's here too."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right," The two of them headed back for Jerry, as Chaosky had gotten the ear plugs onto Sam, snapping her out of it too.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky met up again along with Sam and Alex and Jerry.

"Hey Andrew, I managed to get those ear plugs onto Sam," Chaosky admitted. "You have no idea what I had to do to get her to put them on."

"Yeah," Andrew started. "Well Alex didn't even hurt me, even when she was brainwashed. She kissed me and asked me to join her in pounding some saps with her as a team."

"She loves you so much Andrew," Chaosky said. "Just saying."

Andrew then noticed something shocking.

"Jerry! Behind you!" Andrew shouted.

We see Clover lifting up a table over her head as she was ready to slam it on Jerry.

"Care to dance before you die?" Clover asked.

Jerry didn't even have to turn around as he tossed one extra set of ear plugs behind him that went over Clover's mouth, covering her ears as she then snapped out of it too. Clover dropped the table as she adjusted the ear plugs correctly.

"Well what are you five staring at," Clover commented. "In case you've forgotten, we've got a major psycho to deal with."

"Come on, we gotta stop Sebastian!" Sam proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Andrew and Alex agreed.

"Well let's rock!" Chaosky said as they went to find the way to stop Sebastian. Now due to the fact that the story is to be kept short, we're gonna skip this part and replace it with a transition sign.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY ADVENTURE INVOLVING THE THREE GUARDS WATCHING THE FOOTBALL GAME AND ALEX'S POOR DRIVING BEING OF USE TO DESTROY THE SATELLITE CONTROLLING THE RAVE MUSIC THAT SEBASTIAN USED LATER...**

Let's just say that Sebastian was later arrested as was his three associates, who were still hypnotized into watching the football game.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL- 8:02 AM:**

Everything in the school was trashed due to last night, and everyone else that was in the rave forgot everything that took place last night.

"Ew," Clover sounded distasteful. "Somebody's school needs a serious make over."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Thanks to that rave, this place is a mess."

"No kidding there," Andrew jumped in. "I hope we never deal with that again."

"Same here Andrew," Chaosky agreed.

Sam stated that everyone lost all memory of what happened during these raves that took place.

"See what I mean?" Sam asked.

"I sure do." Chaosky said.

"And to think this all happened because I broke that stupid mirror," Alex commented.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "We can thank Conspiracy for that!"

Sam and Clover were annoyed at this point, and Chaosky didn't want to get involved.

"Alex and Andrew, that conspiracy crap is so last week." Clover retorted.

"Nah ah, it's not last week, or even last month." Alex said. "It's gonna be for a whole seven years."

"And unless you want Conspiracy to do something bad to you Sam and Clover, you best start admitting that it isn't all false." Andrew jumped in.

Sam and Clover came up with the idea of pushing both Alex and Andrew under a ladder, causing both of them to scream.

"Walking under a ladder is MAJOR bad luck!" Alex shouted.

"YEAH, NOW CONSPIRACY WILL REIGN HIS BADNESS ON US ALL!" Andrew screamed.

Sam and Clover basically tried explaining to the two of them that another bad luck on top of the first one neutralizes them. Although Alex took it for granted, Andrew however didn't think it was true, because the book he has says nothing about a second bad luck curing the first bad luck.

"Finally, this bad luck stuff is over." Clover said.

"Not quite Clover," Andrew snickered. "Take a look."

It was then a bucket of water fell off, which then got both Sam and Clover soaked.

"HA! That was Conspiracy's doing!" Andrew claimed.

"Oh no, you don't think that when we pulled Alex and Andrew under the ladder..." Sam started.

"We got jinxed?" Clover wondered.

"Yup, by Conspiracy." Andrew could only grin.

"Bad luck girls," Alex stated approached. "Cause now that you've been jinxed, you'll need it."

"But don't worry," Andrew approached them as well. "Maybe one day if you get on Conspiracy's good side, then maybe he'll go easy on you or something."

"Yeah, I actually am starting to believe in Conspiracy now that I think of it," Chaosky admitted.

"That's great to hear Chaosky." Andrew gave him a thumbs up as Sam and Clover were now moaning over this bad luck stuff.

"Oh hey, there's one more thing I found out in the book of Conspiracy," Andrew got out the book again. "According to the book, the only people that Conspiracy cannot bring bad luck upon, whether they believe in him or not, are people that are a happy couple. In other words, Conspiracy cannot effect a couple that is happily in love with each other."

"So that means you and Alex were safe from Conspiracy this whole time," Chaosky concluded. "Since you two are happily in love?"

"Exactly," Andrew then approached Alex in a casual manner. "So Alex, you know what that means right?"

"Yes," Alex said. "I'm so lucky to have you Andrew."

"Me too sweet cheeks," Andrew then brought Alex close. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

Then on cue, the couple then kissed each other in a compassionate manner, having their tongues touch each other and all that. It was then they kept kissing as the screen faded out in black, thus ending the story...

* * *

 **THAT'S THE END READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT FANFICTION THAT CAME IN TWO CHAPTERS! AND GOT FINISHED IN ONE NIGHT! STAY TUNED FOR MORE FANFICTIONS BY ME! THE REMASTERED VERSION OF ALEX GETS SCHOOLED WILL PROBABLY BE MY NEXT FANFICTION THAT I DO! UNTIL THEN, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OTHERWISE, NOW THAT THAT'S ALL SET, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
